Get Well Soon
by dooderu
Summary: Uka-no-Mitama-no-Kami decided to pay her favorite human a visit when she realized that she hasn't see him often at the shrine temple. An Inari Konkon Koi Iroha fanfic


**This scene happened somewhere in chapter 37-38 XD **

* * *

><p>The soft breeze of the wind blew as the Inari goddess, Uka-no-Mitama-no-Kami, walked towards a certain house she usually visits. As she inhaled and exhaled, trying to ease her nervousness, she entered the humble home of the Fushimi household. Inside, she noticed how worried Inari's mother was as she was making porridge in the kitchen. Somehow, Uka felt the worry creep up on her. She gently ran towards a certain mortal's room and gave it a small knock.<p>

"Mom?" his voice called out weakly. Uka frowned as she stopped the knocking.

"Touka-kun..." she muttered quietly. Then, she heard the rustling of blankets and a thud from inside the room followed by footsteps and a soft slam on the door.

"D-don't come in." She heard Touka's husky murmur. Somehow, she was taken aback, as she placed her hand on the door softly. She wanted to leave, but the worry churning in her stomach grew even more.

"Are you sick?" she asked with a gentle voice, but the sadness was still too obvious.

"It's none of your business." Touka replied. Uka crossed her eyebrows and glared at the door, as if it has offended her.

"How can it be none of my business?! I don't see you often, it made me worry!" she exclaimed, small tears forming in her eyes. On the other side of the door, Touka's clenched fist tightened on the door with a grimace plastered on his face.

"You are a god with great duties and responsibilities. How can I, a mere human being, be of your business?!" he retorted, taking Uka completely aback.

"Do...do you really think that I am that low...? To the point that I won't care about a single mortal like... like you?" she replied, her voice cracking a bit. Touka sighed deeply as he placed his forehead on the door, his face getting even hotter.

"Just... just don't come in." He muttered. Uka felt a tear roll down her cheek, barely even noticing it. She walked a step back and spoke in a very quiet but gloomy tone of voice.

"Am I... still a ghost, Touka? A ghost that can't feel anything?" she muttered. Touka's eyes widened vaguely, as pang of guilt suddenly hit him. He held the doorknob, hesitating to turn and open it. As he gathered the courage to open it, he saw nothing outside but thin air. He took a glance on the hallway and saw Uka hurriedly running down the stairs. He clenched his fist as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Wait..." He muttered. She stopped, and turned her head to face him. She was crying, it was obvious in her misty eyes. He gulped, and walked towards her slowly. As he was about to be near her, his mother's voice rang.

"Touka? Why aren't you in your bedroom?! You are still sick!" his mother said as she stood in front of the staircase below. Uka turned around to face him, obviously worried about him.

"You're sick." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry mom. I'll go back, I just wanted to ask you about the porridge." He said as an excuse.

"Well son, please wait a little bit longer. I'll bring it up to your room, okay?"

"Okay." He replied and sluggishly walked back to his quarters, with Uka trailing behind him slowly.

"You're sick..." she once again said.

"In case you haven't heard the conversation with my mother, then yes, I am sick." He replied.

"And you didn't tell me because you-"

"Yeah. Now stop stating the obvious." He said, as he entered his room, about to close his door when Uka's hand gently held the side of the door to prevent him from closing it. He gave out a grunt as he looked at her. Her facade had mixed expressions that it was almost hard to read her thoughts. He can see in her eyebrows that she's angry for hiding the fact that he's sick and he can also see the worry in her glimmering eyes. And of course the lingering sadness in her frown can't be ignored.

Somehow, his face softened as he gave out a defeated sigh and opened the door wide enough for her to come in. She was somehow hesitant as she slowly walked inside, and glance at all the tissue boxes stuffed with used tissue inside. She almost gave out a giggle, but sensing the atmosphere around them, she was glad that she held it in. Touka coughed a bit as he walked towards his bed to sit down. Uka walked towards him, and sat beside him as well with a distance between them

Awkward silence.

"Uh... I'm sorry for... not telling you." He muttered.

"N-no, it's totally fine." She replied.

Again, awkward silence.

"How... how did you catch a cold, Touka?" Uka asked as meekly as she can. Touka coughed a bit louder, as if he choked on something. With her question, Toshi's words kept on playing on his mind over and over again.

"_Do you not realize who she now holds dear in her heart?" Toshi muttered angrily at Touka with a glare. He glared back, as if not knowing what he was babbling about._

"_What are you saying..." Touka muttered._

"_Earlier when you said that you were going to a university... did you not think about the future?!" Toshi said, as his grip on Touka's scarf tightened._

"_Did you think she'd stay with you forever?!" he added._

Toshi's last statement haunted his head, but he forcibly pushed that thought aside as he started to speak.

"I... fell on a pond. Near the shrine." He muttered, a little too silent. Deep inside, he was secretly praying that she wouldn't ask the dreadful follow-up question...

"Um, why?" said her gentle voice.

Touka averted his eyes away from her with his crossed brows. He scratched his head awkwardly as he gave out small coughs. Uka was still waiting for his answer, feeling a bit uneasy.

"To be honest, I am confused right now." He said. For sure, he knows that his latter statement isn't the correct response to her question and he can see that in her confused eyes.

"How so?" still, she asked.

"About... certain feelings, if I should continue holding on to them." He said as the blush on his face grew even redder. Somehow, Uka felt so sad, remembering the prayer she read yesterday.

"T-to... to whom?" she asked nervously.

Again, Touka decided to dodge her question and say something completely unrelated.

"Your stupid brother pushed me into the pond. That's why I caught a cold." He muttered.

"E-eh? He did?"

"Yeah. And said a few annoying words to me." He added. As he realized what he just said, he mentally cursed himself for saying too much information.

"Annoying words?" Uka asked innocently.

Touka mentally slapped himself as he cursed himself again.

"About some things... about me and the future and all. It's doesn't really concern you so let's just leave it at that-"

"Touka, what did my brother say to you?" she asked, with more force this time.

"Like I said, it has nothing to do with you." He insisted. Uka, who finally had enough with Touka's stupid excuse, felt her bubble burst.

"Why... why can't your future ever be my concern, Touka? I... I am so scared of what will happen to the future, you know!" she cried, taking him completely by surprise.

"Don't you know... how sad I'll get when you leave for college?" she said, as she desperately tried to wipe off the tears off her cheeks.

"We'll never play video games again... we won't be able to talk that much and..." she paused, as she braced herself to what she has to say.

"I won't see you anymore." She said as she let out a breath she never thought she had. Touka looked down, feeling upset about what Uka just said. He suddenly realized that he's not the only one who's scared of that issue. She is just as scared as he is.

"I'm scared too!" He replied brashly. Uka's sobs suddenly stopped, realizing what Touka just said.

"Do you think that I didn't think about that too? That I never think about the future?! Finishing high school and getting to a good college to have a good job... that was a clear future for me." He said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"And then you came along with these feelings... it made me so confused! My clear vision for the future suddenly became hazy! It made me realize that..." he paused, looking down on the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world ever.

"...the thought of not seeing you anymore... scares me." He continued.

Uka's gaze at him toned to a much softer stare, a soft and sad stare. She scooted closer to him, as she brushed away the hair on his forehead to gently touch his forehead using her thumb. Touka simply closed his eyes, as if he knows what the next thing she'll do. Uka smiled sadly, as she pushed herself up and planted a small kiss on his forehead softly. This shocked him completely, making him open his eyes abruptly. Suddenly, a knock was heard on his door, disturbing the moment he and Uka are having. She smiled at him and then stood up. She waved a hand as she spoke.

"Get well soon." She said and then left his room as his mother entered with a tray of porridge. Touka stared at the doorway with his face burning in red. His mother placed the tray on his desk and grabbed the thermometer to check on his temperature and helping him to lie down his bed.

"Oh my, Touka. Your temperature just got higher! You need to rest more!" his mother exclaimed as he placed a hand on his forehead.

"You are burning up! Plus, your face is so red! And I thought you were getting better already..."

Touka only groaned, as he turned away from his mother to hide his face.

"I'm sleepy, mom. Just leave the porridge there." He muttered as he closed his eyes shut. The events from earlier can't seem to leave his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaand that's it. I actually planned this as a one-shot since I'll let the mangaka do all the work brick'd/ And I really am looking forward in Touka and Uka-sama's developing feelings for each other ;A;**


End file.
